Harry Potter and the Battle at the Burrow
by Adalbert Dumbledore
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing of any kind. I thought i would try Harry Potter because i adore it so much. This fanfic is my interpretation of the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. I hope you enjoy it and thanks.


_**Harry Potter and the Battle at the Burrow**_

_**By Adalbertdumbledore**_

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

Harry apparated into the Weasley's garden. He looked towards the house and the lights in the kitchen were on, and there was movement. Even though it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. They couldn't know he was coming could they. Harry hasn't seen Ron, Ginny or any of the Weasleys for six months. He has been searching for the final four horcruxes, and as of last night there was only one left, Lord Voldemort. Harry missed the Weasleys immensely. He had thought about them constantly while he was away. Especially Ginny. In the six months away from her he discovered how much he truly loved her. As he started walking towards the door a ginger colored cat came bounding towards him. Crookshanks. That only meant one thing, Hermione was here. Harry many times over the last six months had wished Hermione were with him; he could have definitely used her help finding the Horcruxes. But Harry could not and would not put her in any danger. Harry had reached the door. He had been waiting for this moment for six months; he knows he was taking a great chance by visiting the Weasleys before he had killed Lord Voldemort. But he had to take the chance. He reached up and knocked. He could hear rustling and Mrs. Weasley cracked the door, pointed her wand at him and said, "Who is it?" "It's Harry, Mrs.Weasly!" The door flew open so fast Harry thought it would fly of the hinges. Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes grabbed Harry and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe for a moment. When she finally let go, she said, "I have missed you so much" "Are you Ok?" Harry said, "Yes, I'm fine" "I just had to come see you guys before…" At that moment Ron emerged from the hallway leading up to the bedrooms. He must have been awoken by the loud crash of the door when Harry had arrived. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. He ran to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry and Ron have been best mates for a very long time, but they had never hugged before. When they separated they just looked at each other and smiled. Nothing else needed to be said. Harry was just happy to see him again. "What happened Mom?" said Ginny as her and Hermione came down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Harry turned to see Hermione running at him and she grabbed him in even bigger hug than Mrs. Weasley. She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and could see a tear falling from her eye. She finally said, "How are you Harry?" "I've missed you". But Harry's attention had turned to Ginny. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, in a state of shock. Harry smiled at her. Finally she came running to Harry and threw her arms around Harry's neck. She kissed him. Much like their first kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room. When they had stopped kissing, Harry looked at her and said, "I have missed you so." A tear formed on Ginny's cheek, which Harry loving wiped free.

Chapter 2: The Explanation 

Mrs. Weasley saying, "Harry, are you hungry dear", broke the silence? "Yes, Mrs. Weasley I am" " I haven't had your wonderful cooking for months" "Good, have a seat and I will whip up something for you" Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walked over to the table and sat down. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other. Harry placed his hand upon hers and looked at his two best friends in the world. Harry had missed them so much. Ron was a bright shade of red but was smiling brightly. Hermione was staring at Harry and smiling. She still had tears running down her cheeks. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Just looking between Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He was just so happy. Harry finally spoke. "Hermione, What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled and said, " I came to spend the weekend" "I haven't been here in a month or so." "I'm really happy you're here, I was going to send you an owl when I got here" Harry said. Harry looked at Ron. Ron had a look on his face that he wanted to say something. Finally Ron said, "What happened?" "Did you find the Horcruxes, Harry?" Everyone leaned in a little to hear what Harry was about to say. "Yes, I found all of the Horcruxes and destroyed them all" "The only left is Lord Voldemort!" Everyone let out a little gasp. Everyone except Ginny. She just grabbed Harry's' hand a little tighter. "So was Dumbledore right?" asked Hermione. "Was he right about the Horcruxes?" Harry smiled. "Yeah he was." "The only one I had a real problem with was the one encased in something from Hufflepuff" "That one was really tough to find" Ron looked at him in awe. "So was the snake one too?" Ron asked. "Yeah it was" "I got really lucky on that one" "Lord Voldemont must have figured out what I was doing, because when I was in Godric's Hollow visiting my parents graves, I came across Nagini, he must have been watching me." "Before I knew it, I turned around and was face to face with Nagini." Mrs. Weasly and Hermione let out little gasps. "I was able to blast him unconscious and for the first time I used the Arvada Kedavra curse." At that moment Mrs. Weasley looked at her clock. All of the names were still pointed at mortal peril, except Mr. Weasley's. His now was pointed at traveling. "Mr. Weasley is on his way home Harry, he is going to be so happy to see you" said Mrs. Weasley. Within about 30 seconds there was a loud pop from outside. Harry knew that pop. Mr. Weasley had just apparated right outside the door. The door opened and Mr. Weasley appeared. "What is everyone doing up at this…Harry!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. "How are you my boy?" said Mr. Weasley as he strode over and put a fatherly sort of arm around Harry. "Very good to see you!" " I'm doing well Mr. Weasley, still working those late nights at the Ministry?" Asked Harry. "Yeah, ever since you know who came back it's been a tough time at the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley rather wearily. "Harry has found all of the Horcruxes Arthur." Said Mrs. Weasley. "You have Harry, that's great son" Said Mr. Weasley happily. "But what about…" "There is one more left…Lord Voldemort, and I'm going after him next." Said Harry with his held up high. " I just had to come and see my family before I go, just in case something happens." With those words there was not a dry eye in the kitchen. Ginny threw her arms around Harry and held him closely, tears streaming down her face. Harry had his face in his hands, crying. Everyone surrounded him and hugged and consoled him. Harry had meant every word of it to. The Weasley's were his family; he loved them beyond anything. And he knew they loved him back. Ginny suddenly got up and ran towards the door, threw it open, and ran out into the yard. Harry immediately got up and ran after her. Harry found her kneeling in the garden, crying uncontrollably. Harry approached her, kneeled down in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny then whispered. "I don't want to lose you Harry! I thought I lost you once and I can't go through that again." Next came something Harry had wanted to hear Ginny say for a long time. "I love you Harry, I always have." Said Ginny. Harry started crying too. "I love you too Ginny, I always have and I always will" said Harry trying to hold back his tears. "That is why I have to do this, I want you to live safely, I think Voldemort knows about us, and he might come after you next." "I lost four people I loved to Voldemort. And now I can't lose you too." Said Harry. "I don't care about Voldemort Harry, I just want to be with you." Ginny screamed. "I want to go with you, I can help you!" "I couldn't put you in that kind of danger" Said Harry drawing her to her feet and holding her close to him. "I promise you that I will come back, then we can be together for ever." Said Harry smiling. Harry glanced at the kitchen window. He could see Mrs. Weasley watching them through the curtains. "Maybe we should go back inside?" "Ok " said Ginny through her tears. Harry put his arm around her and drew her closely to his side. They walked slowly through the back door and sat down again. Hermione moved next to Ginny and put her arm around her. Harry glanced around the room, everybody looked as if they wanted to say something, but nobody spoke. Suddenly Harry got to his feet. He leaned over to Ginny and kissed her. He then whispered in her ear, "I love you Ginny, and I will be back for you." With that Ginny rose too her feet, grabbed Harry and buried her head into his shoulder. She was crying like never before. She whispered to him "I love you too." "Please don't go!" "I have too. This has all got to end, and it has too end now" Said Harry. Harry looked around the room and Mrs. Weasley spoke next. "Harry, you can't go, you must stay the night, we are going to send Owls to Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, they would all love to see you." Harry smiled. "Percy?" "You're talking to Percy again?" Said Harry. "Yes we are, we reconciled not long after Dumbledore was killed" "All of them have been very worried about you Harry" "Every time I talk to them, they ask if we had heard from you" Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Ok, one night, I don't want to put any of you in danger." Everyone smiled at this. Especially Ginny. Mrs. Weasley then exclaimed, "Now that that is settled, who's hungry?" Harry had forgot all about the food Mrs. Weasley was making. The next minute a cauldron full of onion soup flew onto the table along with a loaf of bread. "I'll be right back, I must go upstairs and get a place ready for Harry to sleep" said Mrs. Weasley, moving quickly up the stairs. She called out to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, send owls to the boys will you please." With that Mr. Weasley rose and rushed to the kitchen window. There sitting on the window sill was a quill, ink, and some parchment. Then Harry could see Errol, Pidgewidgeon, and another Owl sitting just on the windowsill. Then it finally dawned on Harry. "Where's Hedwig?" said Harry. "She must be out hunting. " said Mr. Weasley. "She should be back soon" Harry had left Hedwig with the Weasleys while he was on his search. "Harry I think I see her coming home now" With that a beautiful Snowy Owl flew through the window and landed on the counter. She had a dead mouse in her beak. "Hello girl" said Harry. Hedwig looked at him, dropped the mouse from her beak, hooted loudly and flew over to Harry, landed on his shoulder and lovingly nibbled on his ear. Harry could swear Hedwig was smiling at him. Harry turned and smiled at Ginny, who smiled back and then spooned himself a bowl of onion soup and ripped a piece of bread off. Harry looked around the room, smiled, and thought to himself how happy he was to be home, if only for a little while.

Chapter 3: Harry's Family 

Harry woke the next morning, feeling great. He hadn't slept this well in a long time. He rolled over grabbed his glasses, and looked around the room. By what the quaffle shaped clock on the wall said, it was 11:00 in the morning. He looked over at Ron's bed, he wasn't there. Harry stumbled to his feet, and started down the stairs to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen he was greeted by the whole Weasley family and Hermione. Every one of them had a smile on their face. It was a wonderful Friday morning. "I didn't expect to see you all till this evening!" said Harry. "We closed the stores for the weekend." said Fred "First time ever I might say" exclaimed George. "As soon as I got Dad's owl, I went to work and asked for a little time off" said Charlie "Me, too" exclaimed Bill. Then Harry looked at Percy. Percy was sitting there with a sullen look on his face. Finally Percy rose and walked over to Harry and held out his hand. Harry immediately shook it. Then Percy said something, Harry thought he would never hear from Percy. "I'm sorry I've been such a prat lately Harry." Said Percy kind of hiding his face. "I'm glad you've come around Percy," said Harry smiling. With that George, Fred, Bill and Charlie all stood up to shake Harry's hand. Harry sat down next to Ginny, kissed her on the cheek and started to help himself to some eggs and sausages Mrs. Weasley had just set on the table for Harry. "Ooooooo" exclaimed Fred looking between Harry and Ginny. "When did this happen" said George pointing at Ginny then Harry. "We started dating last school year," said Ginny blushing. "So how is the joke store coming along Guys?" said Harry, changing the subject very quickly. "Very well" said George. "We just recently acquired the old Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade." Said Fred matter of factly. "That's great guys," said Harry. "Harry, we have something for you" said George looking at Fred. Fred pulled a rather large leather bag from inside his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry took the leather bag, and then asked, "What's this?" "Well it's the 1000 galleons you gave us for the start up capital for the joke shop." Said George. " And a little something extra." Said Fred. Harry opened up the rather heavy bag and looked in it. There were thousands of gold galleons in it. "How much is….." "It's 10000 galleons," said George smiling. "I can't accept this," said Harry pushing the bag across the table towards the twins. "You can and you will, Harry," said Fred. "Without you we would have never been able to start the store." Exclaimed George. Fred pushed the bag back at Harry. "And if you don't take it we will have Bill or Fleur put it into your vault at Gringotts" said Fred as he smiled. "But…" said Harry. "But nothing" Fred interjected. Harry reluctantly placed the bag in his robes, thinking to himself that he would split the money between Ron, Hermione and Ginny and hide it somewhere they would find it after he left. Harry then turned to Bill and asked, "Where's Fleur?" "She had to work this morning, but she will be here later." Said Bill. "She's very excited that she can see you this evening," said Bill. "We have sent Owls to Lupin, Tonks, and Moody this morning also." Said Mr. Weasley. "They all will be here later this afternoon to see you." smiled Mrs. Weasley.

**Chapter 4: The Best Day Ever**

After breakfast, Harry told about his search for the Horcruxes to Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's playing four on four quidditch. Harry hadn't ridden his Firebolt for a long time. He had left it with Ron while he was away. Around five o'clock they all headed back towards the Burrow. Harry was starving. As they approached the door, Harry could smell heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen. They entered the kitchen. Harry looked to the table and Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the table, hand in hand in a deep conversation with Mr. Weasley. With seeing Harry, Tonks jumped up from the table and gave Harry a big hug. Tonks looked much better than the last time Harry saw her. Her hair was a bright shade of purple, and she was smiling brightly. She wasn't as pale either. "How are you Harry?" said Tonks. "Just fine and you?" said Harry. Before she could answer Harry caught sight of Lupin. Lupin extended his hand to Harry, as Harry took hold of it, Lupin hugged Harry. "It's very good to see you, Harry," said Lupin. "It's very good to see you too." Said Harry. "As soon as Alastor and Fleur arrives we can sit down to dinner," said Mrs. Weasley. "Boys will you please set up a couple of tables in the Garden, with all of these people here we don't have enough room in here." "Sure." said Bill. Charlie, Bill and the twins then went out to the Garden to set up the tables. "Ginny, Hermione would you please set the tables when they're done. "Of course" said Ginny. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and her and Hermione went to get the silverware and dishes for the table. A couple of minutes went by with Harry retelling his story about the Horcruxes to Lupin and Tonks. There was a loud pop and then a crash. Everybody in the kitchen got up very quickly, wands drawn and ran out of the door. There was Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and Ginny laughing and pointing at the broken table in front of them. Just to left of the table sat Moody. Bill called to the others when he saw them all with their wands drawn, "It's OK, Alastor just apparated onto the table." Moody was just getting up with a sort of smile on his face. Moody pulled his wand from his jacket and pointed it at the broken table and all of the broken dishes. "Reparo!" said Moody firmly and everything went back to the way it was. Moody turned and limped to where Harry was standing. "Good to see you." said Moody. Moody held out his grizzled hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook his hand and said, "Good to see you too Sir." Harry looked at Moody's face; his magical blue eye was spinning around so much it was making Harry queasy. Suddenly there was another loud pop and Fleur appeared. She looked around and found Harry immediately. She rushed over to Harry and said, "Good to see you 'arry." She then kissed Harry on both cheeks. " Good to see you too Fleur." Said Harry. "Since everyone is here, I thinks it's time we eat" said Mrs. Weasley rushing back inside to get the food. "Nymphadora, Arthur would you please give me a hand?" Yelled Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. But before Mr. Weasley could say anything, Fleur went running over to him and said, "I vill help 'er". And she smiled at Mr. Weasley and followed Tonks into the kitchen. Harry had a surprised look on his face. Ginny walked up next to him and smiled. "She has been wonderful since Bill was bit by Fenrir Greyback." "She has been great, and her and mum are getting along really well." Said Ginny. Harry grinned a sort of impressed smile and grabbed Ginny by the hand and walked towards the two tables and sat down. Over the next few minutes everyone made their ways to their seats and sat down. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Fleur came out of the kitchen each with their wands out, each levitating giant plates of food. When the food landed on the tables Harry saw many of his favorite foods. There was steak and kidney pies, beef stew, mashed potatoes, and mounds of chicken and for dessert a giant plate of treacle tart. Everyone just stayed there for a moment, looking at all of the wonderful food. Everyone then dug in. Harry looked up and down the tables, everyone was enjoying the food, smiling and enjoying conversations with their friends. Harry thought to himself how perfect this day had become. After dinner the conversations continued while Tonks, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley cleared the tables. Harry was engaged in a conversation with Moody about his search for the Horcruxes. You see even though Harry had told his story what seemed like a hundred times, Harry was so happy he would tell it a hundred more. Fleur, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasly had emerged from the kitchen with kettles full of tea, containers of hot chocolate, and a huge tray of small cakes and pies. Harry glanced over to his left and caught sight of Ron and Hermione talking. Was that Ron's hand on Hermione's? Yeah it was. "What's this?" Harry called to Ron, pointing at Hermione. Ron turned red and Hermione blushed brightly. "We've been dating for about three months now." said Hermione. "We were going to tell you mate!" said Ron turning an even brighter shade of red. Harry just stared at them for a minute, then said, "I'm happy for you guys, I really am, and if I may say, it's about time." Smiled Harry. With that Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her ever so gently. Harry smiled at Ginny and continued his conversation with Moody. It was getting dark now. Everyone was making their way back inside. Ron and Hermione got up and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead. "What was that for?" said Harry. "I've just missed you is all." Said Hermione grabbing a hold of Ron's hand. Ginny got up and grabbed Harry by the hand, then turned to Ron and Hermione and said," Would you guys like to go for a walk?" "Sure." Said Hermione. As they started walking down the path leading from the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Don't be too long kids, everyone is leaving soon and would like to say goodbye." "We'll be back in a couple of minutes, Mom!" Yelled Ron.

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End 

They started down the path, Harry with his arm around Ginny, Holding her close; Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand. About a minute into their walk, Harry suddenly stopped and looked at Ron and Hermione, "When were you planning on telling me anyways?" Harry asked Ron. Ron turned a bright shade of red again, then said," We were just so happy to see you mate, that we kinda…." "Forgot." Said Hermione. There was suddenly a very loud pop and a bright red light shot over their heads and the tree behind them blew up. The force of the explosion sent all of them to the ground. Harry holding Ginny to the ground with one hand and reaching into the robes for his wand with the other looked up and there stood the most frightening sight Harry had ever seen. There, standing about fifty feet in front of him stood Voldemort, flanked on either side by Snape and Draco Malfoy. "Hello Potter." snarled Snape. Snape looked exactly the same as he did six months ago when he fled Hogwarts after killing Dumbledore. Draco on the other hand looked like a living skeleton. He was as white as a ghost and was very thin, so that you could see every bone on his face. "You've been a very busy boy Harry." laughed Voldemort. "Yes I have." Said Harry now standing, his wand pointed straight at Voldemort's heart. "You killed Nagini, and discovered my secrets." Said Voldemort, almost laughing at Harry. "Yeah I have, I've found and destroyed all of your Horcruxes." Yelled Harry. "And your next!" said Harry pointing at Voldemort. "You think so don't you Potter, You see that's always been your problem, You think so highly of yourself, just like your filthy father did." Said Snape. "But you forgot one thing you COWARD, he's mortal now." Harry yelled at Snape. Snape looked livid. "DON'T EVER CALL ME A COWARD" Yelled Snape. "ARVADA KEDAV…." With a flick of Voldemort's wand Snape was on the ground, looking even more livid than before, staring at Voldemort. "I thought I made myself clear, The boy is mine to kill and nobody else's, am I understood?." Snape mouthed a yes and took his place to the left of Voldemort. Harry felt movement to his right, it was Ron and Hermione. Both were standing right next to him. Their wands were pointed straight at Snape and Malfoy. "The others may leave, I have only come for you." Snarled Voldemort. "If you want to kill Harry, you're going to have to kill me first." Yelled Ginny. Harry hadn't noticed, but Ginny was now standing on Harry's left side, her wand was also now pointed straight at Voldemort too. Finally Draco said something, "Fine, I want the mudblood then." Hermione took a half step forward, pointed her wand at Draco's heart and shrugged. Suddenly a bright white Patronus shot in front of Harry, It seemed to look like a werewolf. Harry looked back towards the house; he could see another seven bright white figures disappearing in the distance. Then he could see Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and all of the Weasley's running up the path, all of their wands drawn. They all came skidding to a stop next to Harry and pointed their wands collectively at Voldemort, Snape, and Draco. Snape acted next. He took the tip of his wand and pointed it at his left foreman. The tattoo of a snake on Snape's arm began to move.

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins 

Suddenly there was what Harry thought about 20 loud pops. Death Eater's were apparating from everywhere. They were all wearing long black robes. All of them now were pointing their wands at Harry and his family. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Dolohov, Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and about 10 others Harry could not see because of the increasing darkness. Harry knew they were outnumbered at least two to one. He looked at his friends and family that were now standing on both sides of him. Not a one of them looked scared at all. But Harry didn't want any of them to die for him. "You came for me, so kill me, but leave them out of it." Harry yelled at Voldemort. " I'm not going anywhere!" said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny almost at the same time. The same thing echoed from everyone else also. "Now isn't this sweet." Voldemort hissed. "They all want to die for the Chosen One." "Fine, kill them but Potter is mine," Voldemort called to his Death Eaters'. Suddenly 20 more loud pops echoed around Harry. McGonagall, with Hagrid by her side, Shacklebolt, Neville, Luna, The bartender from the Hogs Head, Mundungus, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, and much to Harry's surprise, Susan Bones with her aunt Amelia Bones, Cho Chang and who Harry assumed to be her parents, And Ernie MacMillan all took their places on either side of Harry, pointing their wands at the Death Eaters. "I think we're about even now!" yelled Harry smiling brightly. Suddenly the sky lit up like the fourth of July. Without warning Death Eaters' were firing off Hexes and Curses in the direction of Harry and his family and friends.


End file.
